Spirit Warrior
One of the Warrior classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + CON modifer per level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: Light armour, medium armour, shields Weapons: '''All simple weapons '''Tools: None Saving Throws: 'Wisdom, Charisma '''Skills: '''Choose two from Lore, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and the Fade Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a mace or (b'') a warhammer (if proficient) * (''a) scale mail, (b'') leather armour, or (''c) chain mail (if proficient) * (a'') a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (''b) any simple weapon * (a'') an adventurer's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack * a shield and symbolic focus Features & Abilities Passive * '''Spirit Mentor. You have spent countless years studying the fade and its denizens, and now you have befriended a spirit. This spirit will be your guide through your exploration of the fade and magic. You may call on this spirit for aid at any time. * Spellcasting. Calling on your spirit guide allows you to channel the power of the fade and perform several spells. Each day, you may choose a number of spells to prepare that is equal to your Wisdom modifier + your level. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, since you learn through your connection to the Fade and communication with its inhabitants. * Spirit Domain. 'Choose one domain related to the type of spirit who has become your mentor and your friend: Knowledge, Light, or Tempest. Your choice grants you domain spells and other features when you choose it at 1st level. Levelling Up * '''Cantrips '(1st level). You know three cantrips of your choice. * 'Second Wind '(1st level). You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. * 'Channel the Fade '(2nd level). You become a conduit for the raw power of the fade, creating an effect of your choice. You must finish a short or long rest before you can perform this again. * 'Weapon Bond '(3rd level). You learn a ritual that creates a magical bond between yourself and one weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of one hour, which can be done during a long rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, at the conclusion of which you touch the weapon and forge the bond. Once you have bonded a weapon to yourself, you can't be disarmed of that weapon unless you are incapacitated. You may summon that weapon as a bonus action on your turn, calling it through the fade and into your hand. You can have up to two bonded weapons at any one time, but can summon only one at a time with your bonus action. You may bond a third weapon, but must first break the bond with one of the other two. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Channel the Fade '(6th level). You may now channel the fade twice between rests. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Arcane Intervention '(10th level). You can call on your spirit mentor to intervene on your behalf when your need is great. Imploring your mentor's aid requires you to use your action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll the percentile dice. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your level, your mentor intervenes. The DM chooses the nature of the intervention; the effect of any Spirit Warrior spell would be appropriate. If your mentor intervenes, you can't use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Channel the Fade '(18th level). You may now channel the fade three times between rests. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Arcane Intervention '(20th level). Your bond with your mentor is firmly cemented, and calls for intervention automatically succeed, no roll required. Spirit Domains Knowledge The domain governed by spirits of knowledge, learning, and duty. These spirits value learning and understanding above all. Followers of these spirits study esoteric lore, collect old tomes, delve into the secret places of the earth, and learn all they can. Knowledge Domain Spells * 1st Level: Command, Identify * 3rd Level: Augury, Suggestion * 5th Level: Nondetection, Speak with Dead * 7th Level: Arcane Eye, Confusion * 9th Level: Legend Lore, Scrying Abilities * 'Blessings of Knowledge '(1st level). You learn two languages of your choice. You also become proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Arcana, Lore, Nature, or the Fade. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of those skills. * 'Channel the Fade: Knowledge of the Ages '(2nd level). You can use your Channel the Fade to tap into an ancient well of knowledge. As an action, you choose one skill or tool. For 10 minutes, you have proficiency with the chosen skill or tool. * 'Channel the Fade: Read Thoughts '(6th level). You can use your Channel the Fade to read a creature's thoughts. You can then use your access to the creature's mind to command it. As an action, choose one creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature succeeds on the saving throw, you can't use this feature on it again until you finish a long rest. If the creature fails its save, you can read its surface thoughts (its current emotions and what it is actively thinking about) when it is within 60 feet of you. This effect lasts for 1 minute. During that time, you can use your action to end this effect and cast the suggestion ''spell on the creature without expending a spell slot. The target automatically fails its saving throw against the spell. * '''Potent Spellcasting '(8th level). You add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cantrip. * 'Visions of the Past '(17th level). You can call up visions of the past that relate to an object you hold or your immediate surroundings. You spend at least 1 minute in meditation to connect to the Fade, where you receive dreamlike, shadowy glimpses of recent events. You can meditate in this way for a number of minutes equal to your Wisdom score and must maintain concentration during that time, as if you were casting a spell. Once you use this feature you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ** ''Object Reading''. Holding an object as you meditate, you can see visions of the object's previous owner. After meditating for 1 minute, you learn how the owner acquired and lost the object, as well as the most recent significant event involving the object and that owner. If the object was owned by another creature in the recent past (within a number of days equal to your Wisdom score), you can spend 1 additional minute for each owner to learn the same information about that creature. ** ''Area Reading''. As you meditate, you see visions of recent events in your immediate vicinity (a room, street, tunnel, clearing, or the like, up to a 50-foot cube), going back a number of days equal to your Wisdom score. For each minute you meditate, you learn about one significant event, beginning with the most recent. Significant events typically involve powerful emotions, such as battles and betrayals, marriages and murders, births and funerals. However, they might also include more mundane events that are nevertheless important to your current situation. Light The domain governed by spirits of faith, hope, and wisdom. These spirits promote the ideals of rebirth and renewal, truth, vigilance, and beauty. Warriors of a spirit of life are enlightened souls infused with radiance and the power of their spirits' discerning vision, charged with chasing away lies and burning away darkness. Light Domain Spells * 1st Level: Burning Hands, Faerie Fire * 3rd Level: Flaming Sphere, Scorching Ray * 5th Level: Daylight, Fireball * 7th Level: Guardian of Faith, Wall of Fire * 9th Level: Flame Strike, Scrying Abilities * '''Bonus Cantrip (1st level). You gain the light ''cantrip if you don't already know it. * '''Warding Flare '(1st level). You can interpose arcane light from the fade between yourself and an attacking enemy. When you are attacked by a creature within 30 feet of you that you can see, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, causing light to flare before the attacker before it hits or misses. An attacker that can't be blinded is immune to this feature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier. You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. * 'Channel the Fade: Radiance of the Dawn '(2nd level). You can use your Channel the Fade to harness sunlight, banishing darkness and dealing radiant damage to your foes. As an action, you present your symbolic focus, and any magical darkness within 30 feet of you is dispelled. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a Constitution saving throw. A creature takes radiant damage equal to 2d10 + your level on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. A creature that has total cover from you is not affected. * 'Improved Flare '(6th level). You can now use your Warding Flare when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you attacks a creature other than you. * 'Potent Spellcasting '(8th level). You add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cantrip. * 'Corona of Light '(17th level). You can use your action to activate an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until you dismiss it using another action. You emit bright light in a 60-foot radius and dim light 30 feet beyond that. Your enemies in the bright light have disadvantage on saving throws against any spell that deals fire or radiant damage. Tempest The domain governed by spirits of justice and command. These spirits are unforgiving and expect undying loyalty, but the rewards are great. They rule over the elements, delivering swift justice and inspiring awe and fear in all they touch. Tempest Domain Spells * 1st Level: Fog Cloud, Thunderwave * 2nd Level: Gust of Wind, Shatter * 5th Level: Call Lightning, Sleet Storm * 7th Level: Control Water, Ice Storm * 9th Level: Destructive Wave, Insect Plague Abilities * 'Bonus Proficiencies '(1st level). You gain proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armour. * 'Wrath of the Storm '(1st level). You can thunderously rebuke attackers. When a creature within 5 feet of you that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the creature to make a Dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 2d8 lightning or thunder damage (your choice) on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier. You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. * 'Channel the Fade: Destructive Wrath '(2nd level). You can use your Channel the Fade to wield the power of the storm with unchecked ferocity. When you roll lightning or thunder damage, you can use your Channel the Fade to deal maximum damage, instead of rolling. * 'Thunderbolt Strike '(6th level). When you deal lightning damage to a Large or smaller creature, you can also push it up 10 feet away from you. * 'Spirit Strike '(8th level). You gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with spirit energy.Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 thunder damage to the target. When you reach * 'Superior Spirit Strike '(14th level). Your extra thunder damage increases to 2d8. * 'Stormborn '(17th level). The winds themselves carry you; whenever you are outdoors, you have a flying speed equal to your current walking speed. Spells You may learn any spell from the Spirit Warrior list. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d8 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d8 hit dice '''Spells: '''you may prepare a number of spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your level (including 1st) '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) Meta Notes Vanilla Cleric with subclasses